Decisiones
by DaMoniac04
Summary: Algunas personas no están felices con su presente como Samala y deciden cambiarlo yendo a aventuras nuevas. Unos saijayines se encontrarán y verán su futuro cambiarse y preparar su vida.
¡Hola mis pecaditos! Soy Damoniac, una adolescente que le encantan los fanfictions...ah ¡¿pero dónde están mis modales?! jejeje. Desgraciadamente no puedo o quiero dar mi nombre,no se preocupen soy una chica de fiar; a ver,tengo 15 años,vivo en México,tengo 2 hermanas,soy la del medio,me gustan los postres,las hamburguesas,y me gusta escribir.

Comenzé,digamos,a inspirarme porque leía (bueno sigo leyendo) fanfics en mis tiempos libres;era genial porque había historias buenas y te sentías dentro de ese mundo,la mayoría que veía eran de Dragon Ball Z (AHHH ES TAN COOL) y eran extraordinarias;apuesto que algunos de ustedes haya leido unos,no sé pero bueno.

Éste es el primero que í si aparecerán los típicos y geniales personajes de Dragon Ball aunque pondré unos de mi cuenta para rellenar un poco más la historia.

Bien empezemos...XDXD

"hdif

Cap 1."Decisiones"

Aquella escena no le era agradable;los cuerpos casi irreconocibles,todos tiznados,llamas devorando edificios y uno que otro miembro desprendido en el se imaginaba la ciudad antes del desastre;con una población en paz y armonía que se acababa cuando los saiyajines llegaban a destruir todo lo que tenían a su paso sin no podía odiar a la raza que ella pertenecía, o eso creía.

-Sam ¿lista?-preguntó Rubart,un saiyajin robusto,cabello negro alborotado con una coleta baja,tez morena y ojos oscuros.-No hay problemas graves pero debemos reportarnos lo más pronto posible,ahora avísale a Riggs y sube a tu nave-añadió volando al campamento.

Ella marcó unos botones en su rastreador verde y esperaba la voz de su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede?...¿Sam,eres tú?

-Sí,soy yo ehh,Rubart dice que debemos regresar al planeta ahora-dijo seca.

-De acuerdo...Sam ¿qué tienes?-dijo Riggs preocupado

-Nada,es que...te lo diré llegando ¿bien? ó la transmisión y voló a su campamento.

Ya reunidos,tomaron sus naves individuales en forma esférica y despegaron a las coordenadas de su comandante.

Samala reflexionaba sobre las acciones de los guerreros;eran una raza poderosa pero ¿por qué usar ese poder para mal?.No quería pensar en todo el viaje sobre eso y encendió el gas somnífero para el tiempo restante.

*En Vegetasei,en el palacio,2 saiyajines tenían una disputa.

-No puedes hacer eso,no permitiré que envíes a mi hijo en esa clase de misiones-.

-¡Yo soy el Rey! Y ordeno que Tarble vaya a la purga del planeta Lexhra;además eso le ayudará como un entrenamiento.

-¡Y yo soy la Reina!;tambien mando aquí, ¿no lo entiendes Vegeta?;nuestro hijo puede morir ahí y no creo que...

-¡Basta! No me importa si muere,tenemos otro y ese sí es un saiyajin de verdad;tiene carácter,fuerza y poder-dijo el hombre,soltó un suspiro mirando a su esposa seriamente,-y no sé porque lo dejé vivir.

-Porque te lo pedí,sé que Tarble es diferente a Vegeta pero en el futuro Tarble será un saiyajin honorable-dijo la mujer en tono suave.

-Lo dudo, rey tuvo que controlarse,los ojos violetas de su Reina eran una galaxia hermosa.-No quitaré la orden-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Eres un...

La puerta se abrió dando el paso a un joven de negro cabello puntiagudo dejando caer un mechón y ojos azabaches.

-Padre,he...ohh,perdonen,no toqué antes de entrar-dijo bajndo la mirada,-regresaré después-.

-Príncipe Tarble,está bien,pasa, ¿qué necesitas decir?-respondió el Rey guiándolo al escritorio.-Ranya,retírate-dirigiéndose a su compañera.

-Ehh,no,está bien,de hecho es mejor que los 2 deban escucharlo; Padre,iré a esa misión,creo que ya es horade que...sea un saiyajin...de verdad, ¿no?-dijo el príncipe con algo de dolor y nerviosismo en su voz.

Los monarcas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mirándose mutuamente.

-¿Estás seguro,hijo?-exclamó la reina exhaltada.

-Perfecto,ya era hora,así se hace-dijo el Rey dándole palmadas en hombro a su vástago.-Partirás mañana en la mañana.

-Sí,ahora si me disculpan-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-¿Lo ves?.No hay alguno,ahora estoy ocupado,tengo que revisar unos documentos,si no te importa Ranya-dijo el Rey señalando la puerta con los ojos.

-Con permiso-dijo la Reina en tono seco.

"¡Basta! No importa si se muere,tenemos otro y ese sí es un saiyajin de verdad;tiene carácte,fuerza y poder";recordaba el príncipe-Ahh,sé que no soy un saiyajin ejemplar de la familia real,padre;pero triunfaré en esta misión y te demostraréque soy un verdadero guerrero y aún mejor...tal vez supere a mi hermano jajajaja,y...

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Superarme a mí?! Por favor-resonó una voz desde un rincón.

-¡Ve...vegeta! Jejeje,no te ví llegar-respondió nervioso "Rayos,debo dejar de pensar en voz alta"-pensó el menor-¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Darme la despedida? jeje.

-¿Despedida?...ah ya sé,te desterraron del planeta jajajaja.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso hermano,no no es eso,iré de purga a Lexhra.

El príncipe mayor detuvo su risa y se puso serio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad?.Entonces...no te preocupes-dándole una palmada en el hombro-organizaremos el mejor funeral-fingiendo compasión y acto después estallando de risa-JAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaja-se fue alejando.

Torciendo los ojos el menor se dirigió asu habitación a prepararse-Bueno,al menos le dije-.

*Angar de Vegitasei

-Sam,¿qué te parece si vamos a celebrar esta victoria y a relajarnos con unos tragos?-preguntó un saiyajin llamado Kole de estatura baja,ojos negros,tez clara y un peinado tipo punk.

-No sé,Kole,estoy algo cansada y necesito ver a alguien.-

-Oh vamos,será divertido,no será mucho tiempo-

-Kole basta,déjala-dijo Riggs. (Él era un saiyajin como Loki el hermano de Thor,solo que su cabello era de puntas hacia arriba).

-Uff,aguafiestas-Kole se alejó.

-Gracias Riggs-dijo Samala con una sonrisa

No hay de que,¿quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?-exclamó con sorpresa

-Dijiste que me contarías el problema-.

-Sí,pero será después,solo quiero descansar-.

-Bien,llámame si necesitas algo ¿bien? adiós despegó el vuelo hacia los barrios de clase baja.

Samala fue a su hogar,un barrio de de clase media,quiso caminar para saludar a sus amigos ese momento su estómago gruñó,ella sonrió y se dirigió a un restaurante cerca de un callejón llamado "Yengi";pidió un filete con krujis (papas ;en la barra la atendió su amiga Okra,una robusta traliana;extraterrestres de piel verde,tatuajes tribales y ojos amarillos.

-¿Ya de regreso? Que bueno verte Sam,al fin tendré a alguien con quien charlar de cosas interesantes,últimamente han venido jónvenes que hablan de su vida carnal y desastres cursis-dijo con cara de desagrado.

-Jeje,igual verte me dió buen ánimo Okra,extrañaba tu comida-dijo Samala chupándose la grasa de los dedos.

-¿Estuvo duro el trabajo?

-Algo,aunque estaba pensando mi...renuncia-.

Okra,sorprendida,dejó a un lado el tarro que limpiaba.

-Pero ¿por qué?,eres buena en eso de la lucha.

-Je,no tanto pero no sé,siento que deboh acer otra cosa que no sea matar,explotar y cosas crueles a la gente que es inocente,es una estupidez-.

-Pero ya sabías que era así lo que ibas a hacer al meterte al escuadrón ese.

-Sí pero...las coss han cambiado,bueno,ahora eso no importa,...oye de casualidad ¿tendrás esa natilla de xacalet (chocolate)?-dijo Samala con una sonrisa infantil.

-Ayayay,tú nunca cambias,sí,reservé la mitad del bote para tí,va por la cortesía de la cas-.

-¡Yayy! ¡Gracias!-exclamó con carita de regalo esperado y devoraba a cucharadas el postre.


End file.
